


A Rumpled Heart

by Delcea



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles-centric, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Insecure Charles, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delcea/pseuds/Delcea
Summary: Charles and Raven have been co managing a diner for a few years now, and they've gotten settled nicely. They have family regulars, a mostly satisfactory menu, and the perfect amount of hectic.Then Charles is blindsided by a wrinkle in his previously unquestioned sexuality, and he can't seem to do anything other than distance himself from his object of affections.And of course Erik would prefer his sister. Who wouldnt? And where did he have any room to complain anyway?





	1. Crash? And You Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was birthed from a diner prompt I happened upon, and here we are. Hope you enjoy this first chapter. Please let me know if you spot errors, and any and all positive or negative feedback is greatly appreciate.

The cliche saying, "you don't know a good thing until it's gone" was something Charles had heard a multitude of times in film, books, and the unwanted long breathed advice of the relatives he saw a couple times a year at thanksgiving and Christmas get togethers. But here he was practically pulling his hair out, and everything about this situation seemed entirely childish and dumb to him. He had never been so infatuated to a point of driving someone away; however, his object of affections had never been a man before. The last time he had cried over a significant other had been three years ago after he had ended a five year relationship, so how could after knowing Erik for only five months was he doubly distraught? 

..................

"Raven I want to make a couple changes to our menu, I was thinking something along the lines of removing the less... distinguished items?" 

Raven barked out a laugh. "What kind of place do you think we're running Charles? This is an affordable family diner, and the people who come here happen to primarily enjoy our most fattening items. Our burgers are what got our name in the papers, you can't take those away."

"Not take them away then, ok. Find an alternative way to prepare them? To remove some of the less beneficial grease perhaps?" 

Charles always fell into worrying obsessively over things like this, and bless Raven for understanding that and being patient with him. She was always so lovely and supportive, and had steered him in the right direction of opening a diner instead of an unrealistically high end place. Which had been what he originally wanted, so it wasn't surprising he struggled each day with his personal expectations of their establishment. 

"We can talk about it later Charles, and I think our recent additions to the menu more than suffice as more healthy options. But more often than not that isn't what people come in for. Now, can you please take out this high chair to table eleven before that poor women's toddler squirms her way to freedom?" Raven handed him a stack of menus and pointed to their corner of unhappy-wild-child-contraptions. 

Charles made his way to the table without incident. But Charles being Charles naturally forgot to keep his eyes up and aware of any obstacles in the way of where he was going on the way back, and he crashed face first into a broad solid chest. 

"Hey! Watch where you're goin-"

"So sorry sir! That was entirely my fault my friend, my mind is in another place today..." Charles looked up. "Oh." Suddenly he became very aware of how rumpled he looked, and he attempted to brush a piece of his hair which had fallen in front of his face to the side. But he felt he couldn't even do that without making an absolute buffoon of himself, and oh boy were his hands shaking? Jesus. What the hell was happening to him? 

The man in front of him could be described only as an Adonis; structured shoulders, firm chest falling into a tapered waist with long complimentary and toned legs. Damn those form fitting jeans. The man looked to be in his thirties, a handsome brush of stubble along his defined jawline; which Charles found he wanted to touch. What the hell Charles??? His eyes were piercing and the entire aura of the man was overwhelmingly intimidating. 

It was as if the universe wanted to slap him upside the head with the most frustrating moment Charles had ever had, and the man spoke again; while Charles was actually paying attention to him. The sound made him alarmingly unsteady on his feet. 

The mans tone had done a 360 from his original annoyance, to much softer and apologetic. "It's fine, no harm done. I'm looking to apply actually, do you know who I should talk to for that?" 

Charles knew the correct answer to that would be, "Me". However, he found this mans gaze to be torturous and instead said, "That would be Raven, the young lady standing by the soda fountain." 

"Thank you". 

Charles smiled, hoping it wouldn't morph into something constipated and entirely mortifying, and give away his instability. 

Once he had gotten a good few feet away from the man, he cursed under his breath. What the hell was that? He had never had a reaction like that to anyone before in his life, not to any woman he had ever met. He could barely count this encounter as even a meeting, although it was definitely a collision. 

He tried to chalk it down to something more understandable such as; "he's just intimidating and that made me feel inferior to him, which caused me to respond similarly to the way I had in high school before I was pushed into a locker".

Charles knew better than that, though. He knew he had never noticed or admired the physiques of any of his oppressors, and the man had done nothing to threaten him. The only thing Charles was completely sure of, was the universe had decidedly fucked him over to the utmost in about 30 seconds. 

Fuck. 

............

Charles was miserable. Miserable and lonely, with eyes only for his new trainee and coworker. This new standoffish yet obscenely handsome coworker, who Charles found impossible to get along with. 

"Why are you so rude to Erik?" Raven had voiced to him one evening, once they were back home, settled and sipping on hot chocolate while watching reruns of Friends. 

The expression Charles responded with must have been largely comical because Raven's laugh was bellowing through their apartment before he had voiced any kind of response. 

"I didn't realize I was." Charles lied. 

"Bullshit, you're too self aware and in control of how you present yourself." 

"I'm not lying I-" 

"Charles." Raven gave him a pointed look. 

"He's..." Charles fought for words. He settled on, " Frustrating?". 

"Why? He's a spectacularly fast learner. He's also handsome and does well with customers, I think he's a godsend." Raven countered. 

"That's... I- that's not... damn it..." Charles ran a hand through his hair. 

"Charles?" Raven sounded uncharacteristically serious and concerned. "Has Erik done something?"

Erik had certainly done something but Charles definitely didn't know how to handle it. Charles felt like crying, he had never felt so affected by one person and he had only been encountering him for a week. "We have to fire him..." said softly. 

"Why?" Raven asked exasperatedly. 

"B-because... because..." Charles trailed off. Raven waited patiently. 

Then her eyes narrowed. 

"Are you going all protective brother on me? We've had this conversation too many times to count, you know I can take care of myself." Ravens tone became defensive and hurt. 

"Raven I know! That's not... that's not..." Charles sounded defeated. 

"It's... it's because..." 

"Because?" Raven was leaning forward in her chair, all too eager. 

"Its because of his eyes." 

Ravens eyes widened, her eyebrows flying upwards. "His, eyes?" 

Charles paused. 

"And his smile." 

Raven paused. "His... smile..."

"And his shoulders." 

Raven began to grin softly, a kind expression gracing her features. She held a knowing look. 

Charles blushed furiously and stood up from his chair, attempting to get as much distance between him and Raven as possible. He was almost to his room when-

"I didn't know you liked men!" Raven called from the other room. 

He yelled back. "Neither did I!"


	2. And You Sway Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Raven continue to bond. Charles is a thick-headed-genius? He is a living contradiction?

Charles' life had become one slap to the face after another once Erik entered his life. The mans hips swayed ever so slightly as he did the dishes, drying a plate or wiping a spoon. Everything he did he did with grace and Charles couldn't picture that man ever looking or coming across awkward. Which made him want to crawl into the ground, because he was exactly the opposite; entirely made up of awkward life experiences and actions. 

Had he mentioned Erik was flirting with Raven? Of course he fucking was, what did Charles honestly expect? His outgoing, kind and beautiful sister ensnares hearts day in and day out. Erik wasn't the exception, that was apparent. He would touch her arm affectionately while they talked, he would crack jokes, he would compliment her. 

The worst part was Charles couldn't bring himself to hate him for it, because Erik was entirely a gentlemen. 

Raven had told him the night he expressed his feelings she would keep any interactions with Erik strictly platonic. 

"You've never reacted so strongly to someone before, it would be stupid of me to respond to flirting. You deserve to be happy, I'm rooting for you. You'd be good for each other." 

"That makes me feel foolish, like I'd be holding you back from something." 

"I don't have strong feelings for him like you do. I also know it would place a weird chasm in our relationship. So, no. It's understandable and necessary." 

He had such a lovely sister. But Erik was straight. At some point he would have to stop his fawning and accept this. 

"Firstly, you have your jealously blinders on. The attention he gives me is normal and friendly, and he's never come on to me. I feel like it would have happened by now. Secondly, you don't know if he's straight. Maybe you'll be his one gay true love, just like he's yours." Raven had told him while they were out at a bookstore during the weekend. 

"Knowing my luck his one gay love affair would be with someone like, Logan from the retail store across the street, ok? Also, how many times have I and can I mention how irrevocably, horrifyingly out of my fucking league Erik is!" Charles had his head rested on a bookshelf, lightly hitting it against it repeatedly. 

"Raven..." he said after Raven had pried him away from his self inflicted punishment. "I really appreciate your support of all this, you're taking it in stride, and you're helping me take it in stride. But... I don't want to be gay." 

Raven had looked at him puzzled and pulled him into a hug. "It really doesn't change anything." 

"That sounds like the right thing for you to say but it's also not entirely the truth. A lot would change, has already changed. And what if I can't get over him?" 

"I'm really hoping you won't have to." 

"Me too. But that kind of thinking drives people to a sad life if, and in my case *imminently*, they're let down. I should let *myself* down now, because it'll be a whole lot easier." 

"I know. But the heart knows what it wants." 

"Fuck." 

"I know." 

........

"What're you studying?" Erik had asked during a torturously slow Wednesday afternoon. 

"Oh. Genetics." The bare minimum of a response was all Charles had given Erik the entire first month he had been working with him. 

"How do you have time? Running this place must still be draining even with Raven being apart of it." 

"It hasn't been too bad, my mind multitasks pretty easily and I find myself unable to simply relax most of the time. I often get spacey and begin to think about many things at once, hence why I ran into you the first day you came in. Genetics is something I'm passionate about so it doesn't feel like a chore while I'm going through the coursework. I often find it to be relatively easy." 

Erik flashed his wide and slightly alarming yet charming smile. 

"What?" Charles ventured after a few moments of complete silence from Erik. 

"It's nice to finally talk with you, I was beginning to think I would never get the chance to get to know you. " 

"Oh." Charles replied dumbly. "I-uh... me too." 

"Really? It seems like you try to avoid me, if I'm being honest." Erik donned a look of insecurity. 

Insecurity? Charles shook his head to dissipate the thought. 

"I didn't realize, I'm sorry." Lies, lies, lies Charles! Be normal! "Actually I was wondering if you would like to come to one of Ravens performances? She does gigs at the cafe down the block, and maybe we could all get to know each other better there?" 

Charles heaved an internal sigh of relief at how decent that all had sounded, but cringed at the unprecedented eagerness mingled in. 

Erik's eyes lit up. "That sounds fantastic. Date and time and I'll be there." 

Charles felt all mushy inside. 

Get it together Charles, he wants to go to see Raven, not because of your company. Either way you can appreciate his presence and attempt a genuine, platonic and relaxed relationship with him. Which will be considerably more torturous. 

Charles and Erik exchanged contact information, and Charles had never felt more like a teenager back in high school with a foolhardy crush.


	3. And You Surprise Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this is going exactly, but I hope it's at least a little believable and enjoyable. Thanks. Comments, critiques and corrections appreciated.

A handsome young man had situated himself by Charles, who had managed to look uncharacteristically sulky at the bar.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Charles' eyebrow raised."Am I giving off a vibe now too? This isn't even a gay bar," Charles rubbed his eyebrows frustratedly, then let his elbows rest on the table. 

"Is that a no, then?" 

"I seem to have eyes for only one man, although I appreciate it." Charles confessed. Even if it was to only a stranger, it gave him some comfort to let someone else know. 

"Then can I buy you a drink as platonic company?" 

Charles laughed, although it still carried an edge of despair to it. 

"Why not." Charles gestured toward the stool next to him, and swiveled around in his own chair to face the small stage. "My sister is singing tonight." 

The young man had plopped himself down, and ordered two particularly colorful drinks for them. "Can't wait to hear her, and if her voice is anything like yours I'm sure- fuck I'm sorry, that might have been smooth if that wasn't so insensitive of me. I'll go. Sometimes my flirting doesn't shut off."

Charles stopped. "Don't worry about it, it doesn't bother me. I just can't reciprocate, and honestly your company would be appreciated." 

The man nodded, relaxing. 

Charles extended his hand. "Charles Xavier, good to meet you...?"

"Peter Maximoff." 

A young man appeared in the stage, a microphone in hand and, dark red sunglasses? 

"That seems a bit unnecessary, doesn't it?" Peter voiced, "I get the whole, look-cool-indoors-with-my-cool-guy-glasses but, it's 9pm?"

Charles huffed. "At least he seems to be having a better time than me in life right now." 

"Damn, if you keep that up I'm gonna have to call the Pity Party Patrol. Who's the object of your affections, is he here tonight?" Peter looked out into the crowd of people near the stage. 

"Yeah, I think he's backstage with Raven, wishing her luck and possibly offering her his hand in marriage." 

Peter's eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head. 

Charles quickly corrected himself. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding, Jesus. He just, he flirts with her. She tells me he treats her no different than everyone else, but I don't honestly believe her." 

"What's his name?" 

"Erik." 

Charles heard a sharp intake of breath by his ear, he turned towards Peter. 

"What?" 

"Um. Would his last name by chance start with a Lehnsh, and end with an err?" 

Charles face did an odd, inversion into itself as he processed Peter's odd moment of psychic ability. 

"Maybe." 

The same, similarly concerning look overtook Peter's face. 

"Oh fuck." 

"What?"

"Nothing." 

"What?!"

Peter begin to slide out of his chair. 

"Peter? What the hell?" 

"Please excuse me?" 

"Why is it a question? Are you okay?" Charles stood up and gently grabbed Peter's shoulder. 

"Um, I'll be fine I just-" Peter kept his eyes on his toes. 

"How do you know Erik?" 

"He's-" 

Charles eyes narrowed. 

"I owe him money?"

Charles eyes narrowed further. 

"Good attempt at a lie."

"I'd rather not tell you."

"Is he a murderer or something, what in the world could be so ba-" 

"Fuck, okay, fuck! He's my-" Peter breathed out the last part as softly as humanly possible. Somehow Charles still heard it. 

Charles blanched. 

......... 

5 minutes before Raven goes on stage. But Charles couldn't give less of a fuck. 

Grabbing her by the shoulder he pulls her around a corner, directly by a very sketchy water fountain. Looking her dead in the eye Charle's attempts to say something coherent but instead, he let's his head fall onto her shoulder pathetically. 

"Raven... I want to die..." Charles muffled into her sequin blouse. 

"Charles." Raven said, gently pushing his face up to look at her. "I'm going to be emotionally available in about an hour, but I have to go on stage." 

"Erik has a son and he tried to flirt with me." 

Ravens eyebrows raised higher than Charles has ever witnessed. Then she laughed. "Your life is becoming a soap opera, I can't believe this." 

"I know." Charles face fell back onto her shoulders. "Can God come down and smite me like all those hateful Christians have been asking for since the beginning of time?" 

"They haven't asked that about you specifically." 

"I know but I definitely think I'm included in their mantra." 

"Maybe I'll smite you myself if you don't let go of me and let me perform. We'll talk about this." 

Charles lifted himself from Raven reluctantly and headed back into the main room, plopping himself next to Peter. 

"I'm sorry." 

Peter looked at Charles, amused. 

"For?" 

"I- I'm- I'm not sure? I just..." 

"You know, him and I have only recently reconnected. I don't know barely anything about him. However, I feel like if somewhere he's been hiding a bisexual part of himself then maybe, a man with an interesting affinity for tweed might be just the type of man to complete his universe." 

Charles guffawed.


	4. And you collide with me?

If Charles was going to churn up Erik's heart, Erik found he couldn't refuse. But he had never dealt with more mixed signals from one person before, and it was excruciatingly infuriating. But Charles was so lovely, and Erik didn't have it in him to stay annoyed with him for very long. He had considered asking Raven about whether he had any chance with the blue eyed beauty that was her brother, but he decided against it due to not knowing her well enough. And he felt it childish to ask someone else instead of Charles personally, but he was nervous. 

Nervous. He hadn't been this nervous in the line of dating in a while, and it had been a while. But he was getting older, and he had partaken in a copious amount of flings. Didn't that count for something? 

Perhaps that was why he was nervous. His relationship experience amounted to a bucket of flings and small hand full of decent serious relationships. 

He was working on being less closed off, and he found himself drawn to Charles. He felt he would be able to put his cards on the table and Charles wouldn't flee too fast. He would stick around long enough for Erik to get a taste of Charles' personality. His care and compassion up close. In the midst ruining all other possible future relationships in comparison, but Erik didn't care. It would be worth it. 

But he also felt a bit too dirty. He felt guilty about not having tried more with long term relationships, wished he didn't have as many notches on his belt. Charles was pure. He deserved someone less distracted, less bogged down, less harsh. The word 'harsh' in the dictionary was most likely accompanied with a picture of his face. 

It was common knowledge baggage was an issue in relationships, but his baggage happened to be the murder of both his parents and a lineup of abusive guardians. He was fucked up. He barely handled that shit himself, but he felt bringing anyone into that, especially Charles, wasn't ideal. He didn't want to taint Charles with his thoughts, his anger. 

His plan for pursuing Charles crumbled the more he thought about it, but he also couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted. He just wanted. And so, so badly did he want. But he also hated. Hated his own problems, which were bound to weigh everything down.

Erik was also very rarely surprised. But while all these thoughts had raced through his mind for the millionth time, and as he sat in one of the diners booths on lunch break, Charles sat down across from him. Holding a paper. Holding a paper? 

Fuck. Was he getting a review or something? Was he getting fired? He would miss looking into Charles blue eyes in the morning and-

"Hello." Charles voiced nervously. Erik, too lost in thought had barely acknowledged him, and he internally scolded himself. 

"Is everything alright Charles?" 

Charles stared at him for a moment in contemplation. 

"Yes and no." 

"Ok." Erik paused. "Have I done something?"

"Yes." Charles answered far too quickly. 

Erik winced. 

"Sorry, then. Is it forgivable?" 

"Yes of course. But I'm going to walk away from this conversation either elated or terribly bummed, depending on your response." 

Charles was being far too cryptic for Erik's liking, but he kept a welcoming demeanor as best he could. 

"I'm sure I'll say yes? Or I'll at least be agreeable. I like my job he-"

"Do you like my sister?"

Erik stopped, confused. He studied Charles for a moment. A protective brother conversation had not been what he expected, but he was relieved it was a conversation he could easily diffuse. 

"As in, would I like to be your sisters lover? Is that the question?" 

Charles huffed, but Erik couldn't decide for what reason. Charles mannerisms for this type of conversation seemed too defensive. Normally a brother would fight for his sisters honor, asking questions and demanding certain treatment of his sibling. But Charles, he already looked defeated. 

"Yes. That's the question." Charles looked like a deflated balloon, looking towards the table awkwardly, sparing glimpses at Erik. 

"She's not my type." Charles features softened into relief. 

"She's a lovely beautiful person who I've grown quite fond of, but I have eyes for someone else at the moment." Charles responded well to the praise of his sister, but puzzled when Erik mentioned his fondness of another. 

"Oh. Ok." Charles nodded, his expression uncharacteristically blank. 

"Charles?" Charles had stood up and began making his way towards the counter, but Erik gently grabbed hold of his hand. 

"What's this about? I'm seeing more of a 'bummed' expression as opposed to the expected 'elated'." Erik said softly. 

"Don't worry about it." Erik frowned at how sad Charles seemed. 

"Did you want me to like your sister?" 

"No." 

"Ok, then what response would have made you happy?" 

"I don't know." Charles was avoiding Erik's gaze. 

"Yes you do." 

"Let go of me, please." 

Erik nodded, letting go of Charles. He didn't miss the blush gracing his features, alongside his soft freckles. 

Erik had finally gotten a signal. A signal conclusive enough for him to take a plunge.  
......

Charles was drying the dishes particularly slow tonight, but his mind was racing. He felt like a fool. A lovesick fool without a bone in his body he couldn't label 'coward'. 

"Fuck." He said aloud, to the dish? No, more to himself. More to his pathetic life. More to his pathetic attempt at telling Erik his feelings. He didn't want to be stuck in this mindset anymore, he didn't want to feel helpless. 

He was helpless. 

And lonely. 

"Charles." 

Charles flinched so violently he almost dropped the bowl he'd been drying for about ten minutes. 

Then Erik was behind him, apologizing and holding both of Charles shaking hands. 

"Your 'fight or flight' response is well in order, so that's good news." Yeah, or my nervous crushing school girl tendencies, Charles thought to himself bitterly. 

"I'm not sure I scheduled a checkup on it." Charles said. Erik's hands were warm, and Charles was beginning to relax. But his cheeks were warm. Blazingly warm and it made him feel out of control. Erik had to be noticing, Erik had to see how much of an absolute mess Charles was. 

"Is there something you need?" Charles asked. Erik let go of Charles' hands. 

"I was thinking of going out for drinks and thought maybe you'd like to come along?" Erik ventured, smiling sheepishly. 

Did Erik want Charles to be his wingman? Charles cringed at that thought for a trunk full of reasons, but decided he also didn't want to refuse. He hadn't spent enough time with Erik outside of work, and he still wanted to get to know him. In the process he could learn Erik's type. Knowledge that he could use to further dissuade himself from pining over him. 

Hopefully. 

"Sure, where to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and critiques appreciated :D hope this chapter was satisfactory and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger.


End file.
